Out of His leauge
by xxDanni-cjxx
Summary: She sure have gone more beautiful through the years. It's enough to send him crashing through the ground. DXS One-shot! Re-done


**AN: My first DP fic...so please be patient with me...I barely do Fanfics nowadays but because of total SUMMER boredom I have to find a good way of expressing ideas...  
This fic happened after Phantom Planet...that's 4 years after that...Which means they're all adults...:D HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT... Don't own anything!  
**

Danny stared at the sun that was just setting in the beach...It's been 4 years since he confessed his love to Sam Manson. The girl he loved with all his heart. He was thinking deep when two hands covered his eyes.

"GAH!" Danny screamed. The young girl merely giggled at the man's response.

"Guess who?" she giggled.

Danny merely laughed as well and took the two hands and the two merely stumbled throught sand as they laughed until the stopped with Danny on top. Sam merely blushed at their position.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way_

"Hey lovebirds!"

Another guy shouted. He was running towards them with a goofy smile on his face. (xD lol i love goofy grins. I remember doing goofy grins to Erik and the gang at school when I'm hiding something)

"Tucker!" Sam whined. Danny blushed and got off Sam.

"I see your in one of those mating positions of yours" Tucker grinned.

Danny stood up and hit Tucker in his head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tucker said while scratching his head.

"For being a pervert and an annoying friend" Sam said. And with that she went back to a cabin on the other side of the beach.

"Thanks Tucker..Thanks really" Danny said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" Tucker said.

"I was gonna tell her something" Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"What are you gonna say anyway?" Tucker asked.

Danny merely blushed at the question and just smiled.

"Just a question you won;t bother ask" Danny said as he walked off to where Sam went. Tucker thought for a second before he grinned that goofy grin I was talking about.

"Good luck my friend. And I hope she says Yes!" Tucker shouted.

Danny rolled his eyes at the comment. And ran off to the cabin where Sam went. As he neared the cabin, the night sky has fallen and the star shone like diamonds...

_all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

Danny went inside the cabin to find Sam staring at the night sky. Sensing he was there, Sam smiled and said, "Hello Danny". Sam says...

Danny smiled, "Wow how'd you know it was me"

Sam merely rolled her eyes and gave Danny a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Owwie" Danny said holding his injured arm.

Sam laughed, then turned back to the beautiful night sky.

_it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz i love her with all that i am_

As Danny stared at her. He smiled. She had gone so beautiful these past years, Danny thought. It was enough for him to frown in those amethyst eyes.

And was enough to send him crashing through the ground.

Then remembering why he was here, he asked her,

"Sam?" It received the desired effect.

"Yeah?" She looked at him curiously.

_and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

Danny smiled then turned away from her...

"Nothing".

Sam stared at him curiously then turned away from him, hands in her hair and eyes staring back into the night sky. Then he started.

"Wow, it's been 4 years since that day" She merely smiled as she remembered their first real kiss.

"yeah i know" He looked at her again.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Seeing him stare at her like that gave her shivers in her spine.

Then he smiled and told her 3 words she knew that were enough to make her cry again.

"I love you" He said.

"Wha-at?" Sam stared at him.

"I love you so much Sammy. Since that day, I realized something."

"And what is that?"

"That everytime I look at you, I'm out of my league again" He laughed.

Then she cried. She cried and hugged him tihgtly more than ever.

Then Danny smiled.

"I have a present for you Sammy."

He smiled as he pulled out a black velvet box.

Sam merely gasped and looked at the man she loved for many years.

"Will you marry me Samantha Manson?" and with that she smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, yes I will"

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again_


End file.
